mmdokuwikiaorg_de-20200213-history
Forum:Hofstadter 1968
Scannenswerte Quelle: Hofstadter 1970 (EA 1968) (Im April hier schon mal erwähnt) *Bericht der Kommission 1991: "Unzureichend gekennzeichnete Entnahmen haben auch die Stichproben erwiesen, die Herr Kollege Schwarz durchgeführt hat, so etwa in der Monographie von R. Hofstadter: The Progressive Historians (New York 1968) ..." *Gutachten Schwarz 1991 (Pos. 3): "Auf den Seiten 76 und 77, 99, 101 und 102 wurden in vergleichbarem Stil wie in den schon früher bekannt gewordenen Fällen Entnahmen aus einer amerikanischen Monographie entnommen (Richard Hofstadter: The Progressive Historians. Turner, Beard, Parrington. Vintage Books, New York 1970 = V-591, S. 13, 14, 15, 20, 22, 23). ... Auch hier zeigt sich dasselbe schon bekannte Bild: neben korrekt nachgewiesenen Fundstellen finden sich Fundstellen, die trotz wörtlichen und fast wörtlichen Zitierens nicht als solche gekennzeichnet sind oder paraphrasierte Entnahmen, die als solche doch hätten vermerkt werden müssen." '' Sehr komfortable Hinweise für die weitere Suche! Gutachten und Bericht wurden erst im April 2012 öffentlich gemacht, konnten bei der VP-Analyse 2011 also noch nicht als Tippgeber dienen. Hofstadter wurde damals wohl auch nicht gefunden, jedenfalls findet sich in der Quellenliste keine Erwähnung. Dürfte dann wohl Plagiatsquelle 38 werden: *'Richard Hofstadter''' (WP: de / en): The progressive Historians. Turner, Beard, Parrington, mehrere Auflagen, die aber anscheinend inhaltl. unverändert blieben **EA: New York : Knopf, 1968 (XVII, 498 S.) **2. Aufl., New York : Knopf, 1969 (XVII, 498 S.) **London : Cape, 1969 (XVII, 498 S.) **New York : Vintage Books, 1970 (XVII, 498 S.) **2. Aufl., Chicago u.a. : Univ. of Chicago Pr. 1989 (XVII, 498 S.) Hier dürfte der Scannaufwand wirklich lohnen! Vielleicht bringen die Textvergleiche noch weitere Treffer über das hinaus, was Schwarz damals immerhin 7 schon Seiten! feststellen konnte!? -- 16:09, 26. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Glaube, über das Buch wurde auch bei VP gesprochen. Gibt es eine deutsche Übersetzung zwecks (autom.) Textvergleich? Scannen geht schnell, aber manueller Textvergleich ist mit großer Anstrengung verbunden... Klgn 17:18, 26. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::OK, Stellen sind ja angegeben; habe aber nicht die 1970er-Auflage, sondern die zweite Auflage (1989). Vlt. hat Senzahl die alte Auflage? --Klgn 17:24, 26. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::(Ist zwar eine unsichere Aussage, aber:) Wenn man die bibl. Angaben vergleicht, könnten die Auflagen gut inhalts- und seitengleich sein. Das Buch erschien 2 Jahre vor H.s Tod 1970. Manueller Textvergleich erfolgte - zumindest für die 7 Seiten - bereits durch Schwarz, so dass erst mal nur die Überprüfung dieses Befundes mit begrenztem Aufwand möglich sein sollte (sag ich jetzt einfach mal leichtsinnig ;-): Was wurde bei RH68 von V-591, S. 13, 14, 15, 20, 22, 23 (und wie: als Übersetzungsplagiate?) übernommen, was bei MM87 auf S. 76 und 77, 99, 101 und 102 gelandet sein könnte? (Die MM-S. 99 wäre bei einer Fundbestätigung übrigens 'neu'.) Dt. Übersetzungen gibt es leider nicht (eigentlich erstaunlich bei dem, was er sonst noch an hochinteressantem geschrieben hat ...). -- 18:34, 26. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Hatte wg. der "Progressive Historians" schonmal recherchiert. Die verschiedenen Ausgaben sind vermutlich inhaltlich identisch. identische Umfangsangaben sind schon erwähnt, Weiter ist Vintage 1970 = Taschenbuchausgabe s. http://knopfdoubleday.com/about/ zur Beziehung Knopf/Vintage. Chicago 1979 ist Reprint s. http://swb.bsz-bw.de/DB=2.1/PPNSET?PPN=301749744&INDEXSET=1 Bei der 1989er-Ausgabe müsste man anhand der Angaben im Titelbereich relativ schnell klären können, was da genau vorliegt (2nd printing oder tatsächlich 2nd edition...) – Da keine Ausgabe "bei mir um die Ecke" verfügbar ist, habe ich mich vorerst davor gedrückt, den Text zu besorgen. Hatte auch etwas Sorge wg. des Aufwands bei deutsch/englischem-Textabgleich. ... -- erbSenzahl 20:27, 26. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::Interessant ist ja, dass Hofstadter 1970 (und dann auch noch andere Werke von ihm) in den Fragmenten auch vorkommt: ::::*Fragment_095_11-16 ::::*Fragment_102_03-07 ::::*Fragment_108_04-07 ::::*Fragment_111_23-43 ::::*Fragment_123_11-29 ::::*Fragment_124_24-38 ::::Auffällig ist aber auch, dass das alles immer irgendwie in Zusammenhang mit Angermann 1979 zu stehen scheint. (Verstehe es aber noch nicht ganz. Wurde hier vielleicht Angermanns Beschäftigung mit Hofstadter genutzt? Schwarz sprach 1991 s.o. von qualitativ unterschiedlichen Befunden, so dass manche Referenzen auch korrekt sein könnten/dürften. Bei dem ganzen Historiographie-Abschnitt II.1 75-133 gibt es jedenfalls noch etliche Seiten mit <50% und sogar ganz ohne Funde.) -- 13:22, 27. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::OK, schaue mir morgen die Ausgabe: Phoenix Ed., 2 print(!) an. Wenn ich was finde, wird dann auf MMDoku fragmentiert? ;-) Oder wäre das für ein Meta-Wiki zu META? ;-)Klgn 20:34, 26. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::(Autsch, das wird ja alles immer komplizierter ... ;-) - aber VP bleibt wohl doch die beste Adresse für solche Funde; möglicherweise wären nur manche Plagger dort etwas verblüfft, wenn auf einmal neue MM-Fragmente mitten in die dortigen Psc- ja richtig dicke! und Jam-Sessions "platzen" würden (was aber kein Hinderungsgrund sein sollte) ... -- 13:22, 27. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::::Aber fraggen wollen wir doch bei VP? Bin da unemotional. Oder erst hier (gemeinschaftlich) sammeln und dann übertragen? -- erbSenzahl 17:26, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Part. eingelesen. Werde das mal in Ruhe durchlesen und vergleichen. Prima vista: wenig spektakulär. Bin gespannt, was Senzahl dazu meint. --Klgn 16:14, 27. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::Bin auch gespannt. Wäre übrigens auch eine ziemlich interessante Erkenntnis, wenn sich ein kritischer Gutachter-Befund von 1991 nachträglich nicht bestätigen oder nachvollziehen ließe und würde ebenfalls wieder interessante Fragen aufwerfen! -- 14:42, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::Das eine oder andere Fragment wird da wohl herausspringen :) Aber ich kann es ohne inhaltliches Verständnis nicht auswerten. Dh. lese erst Hofstadter (gefällt mir gut) in größeren Stücken und dann die Verquarkung. MM87 S.95 = Hofstadter1968 S. 8,9,10 ist richtig schlimm. Ich schaue nicht zu sehr auf die schon vorhandenen Befunde (VP und Schwarz) damit ich nichts übersehe. Dass ich jetzt erstmal an ganz anderer Stelle als Schwarz fündig geworden bin, spricht vielleicht dafür, dass so ein Abgleich selbst für einen Prof(i) keine Kleinigkeit ist. (Oder Schwarz einfach die Nase voll hatte (»... eine ganz unzumutbare und ... unergiebige Aufgabe ...«) -- erbSenzahl 17:26, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::::(»... jetzt mach' ich jetzt schon seit Tagen nix anderes mehr ... sowas stupides ... unwürdig ... tränen schon die Augen ... draußen wird's auch schon wieder dunkel ...« ;-) Interessant wäre auch zu erfahren, wie Schwarz - anscheinend durch eigenen Spürsinn(?) - unter den vielen Titeln eigentlich auf Hofstatter gekommen ist. Von Falke scheint der Hinweis ja nicht gekommen zu sein. (OT: Wirklich erstaunlich übrigens, dass Schriften wie etwa Social Darwinism in American thought (1944) , Anti-intellectualism in American life (1963, Pulitzer-Preis) oder insbesondere [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Paranoid_Style_in_American_Politics The paranoid style in American politics and other essays] (1966) bis heute nicht in deutscher Übersetzung vorliegen. Echtes verlegerisches Desiderat zum Verständnis Amerikas eine Idee für Nomos - angesichts der zunehmenden Lücken im Verlagsangebot ...). Und wer weiß, vielleicht ist dieser eine Hofstadter-Titel nicht der einzige, der bei MM 'Treffer' liefert? -- 20:52, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC)